Facing The Tempest: A Kou And Leann Story
by RagingTiger
Summary: Following the events of the game, Kou returns to Fate in order to carry on as before. However, his feelings for Leann resurface after he meets her again...


A crazy ninja master.one who blended with the darkness.  
  
A girl kidnapped by a man hell-bent on conquering the world... Three heroes skilled in three different martial arts. And one truly great.."KOU! YOU'RE TELLING IT WRONG!"  
  
"Cheh!" scoffed Kou, as he kicked his chair back and stood up. Turning to glare at Shion, he put his hands on his hips. With a nasally high pitched tone, he mocked "Then you tell it Mr. I'm-Such-A-Genius- Storyteller!"  
  
Shion only shook his head, his ornaments and chains bouncing around as he did. "Well if you don't want to tell it Mr. Leifoh.I'll glady take over for you," he grinned as his eyes twinkled. Koh only scoffed and hopped over the back of his chair to land on the landing behind him. With a mock look of disgust he turned towards Shion, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, if anyone wants me, I'll be down at the bar getting a brew."  
  
Hopping the stairs two at a time, Koh jumped the last three and slowly sauntered over to the bar, his loose black vest swinging wide as he walked, revealing the strange full body tattoo he wore. His camoflage pants jingled with the change in his pockets, along with a Dog Street chain that Shion had bought him a while back.  
  
"Hey Dom! How about a brew?" grinned Kou, spinning onto a bar stool with ease. Dom, the portly balding manager of the bar only slid a bottle down to where Kou was sitting. Taking the bottle, Kou popped it open, downing the beer in several large chugs.  
  
"Ahhhh..feels good," sighed Kou, getting up from the low bar and walking around the bar a bit. The place was cozy in the early evening and literally packed with customers. People walked and talked all around Kou, as he stretched and wandered outside into the warm summer evening air.  
  
"Heya!" Kou said with a cheery grin as he closed the big wooden door behind him. Before him stood a giant clad in black leather, with many piercings decorating his face. A gigantic green Cactuar was emblazoned on the back of his jacket. No doubt at all who this was.  
  
"Why are you out here? It's not time for your shift yet," spoke Volt in that deep throaty rumble that had no doubt impressed people back in his days as a Mikado bodyguard.  
  
"Geeze..so cold about everything," grinned Kou, lightly tapping Volt in the shoulder. "I just came out to keep you company, that's all!"  
  
"Go back inside Kou. I'll call you when your shift is up," said Volt, as he turned back to watch the street. Bunching his features up into a distorted mess, Kou made a face at Volt, then shoved the door back open and wandered back into the crowded bar, letting it slam behind him.  
  
"Damn.its crowded in here," muttered Kou under his breath. "Hey Dom!" he shouted over the crowd's noise. "I'm going out, I'll be back in a little while." Dom only nodded in acknowledgement and Kou ducked out the back door.  
  
The air was warm with a hint of a cooling afternoon breeze still lingering. The old stone buildings stood around him, shutters and doors open in an attempt to keep the homes cool. Kou's shoes clattered on the worn granite cobblestones as he leisurely strolled off towards the town square.  
  
Several loud chimes announced the time. Five PM. Leisurely strolling around the square at random, Kou sighed as he sat down a nearby bench to stare at the hint of a sunset that was setting in the distance. As he stretched out, he heard a female voice from behind him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" grinned Kou as he turned around. Delight turned to shock as he recognized the woman leaning over him. "Leann?!?"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" cautioned the woman as she tossed her short brownish- blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm here on business, so let's make this brief." Taking a seat next to Kou, she withdrew a packet of papers and handed them to Kou.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Pay attention and listen," said Leann, taking a breath. Regaining her composure, she said, "This is information taken from the database of the Mikado Corporation. Apparently they have no more interest in a subject known only as Dominique Cross."  
  
"Isn't that good?"  
  
"No, it's bad. With Mikado as a leading technological innovator, the mere fact that they've abandoned Dominique will mean that other companies will move in to take control."  
  
"You mean.free-for-all season?"  
  
"Precisely Kou."  
  
The tone chimed again. 5:30 PM.  
  
"Shit, I have to get back to the bar to start my shift," said Kou, looking over at Leann. "Why don't you come down there sometime? We can have a drink, then dinner afterwards.."  
  
Leann only grinned at him. "In your fantasies Agent Leifoh." Getting up, she walked out of the central square through a nearby gate. Fascinated, Kou watched her disappear into the growing darkness before he stood up and tucked the papers in his pants pocket. He grinned.  
  
"What a woman.."  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
So how was it? Chapter 2 will follow up next time! 


End file.
